Goku vs Ben 10
' Ben Tennyson vs. Son Goku' is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. (Adopted by Dinofreeze) Description "Aliens! Destruction! Ultimate power! It's time to see who would win in a gladiator style fight, of Goku vs Ben 10" Interlude Wiz: Aliens, boy, it's time Boomstick: alien fight! Wiz: first we have Ben 10, weilder of the omnitrix Boomstick: and Goku! The super Saiyan! *cough* who's overrated *cough* He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to see who would win, a death battle! Ben Tennyson Boomstick: first, we have ben tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix Wiz: the omnitrix is a watch which transforms the user into any alien in the milky way galaxy and possibly beyond it Boomstick: of course, we'd discuss as many aliens as we want, but most of them would get creamed anyway, so we're just gonna talk about the important ones Wiz: and we're not gonna bother about Ben's origin since all he did was follow a crashing satellite during camping, with some help from no watch ben during the time war Boomstick: dang, ben 10 is complicated, anyway, the first alien to discuss is Gravattack Wiz: Gravattack is a Galilean, whose species come from Keplorr, an alien species which also work as planets. Gravattack has gravikinesis, which is the manipulation of- Boomstick: gravy!!! Wiz: no, boomstick, the ability to control gravity, anyway, Gravattack uses these to levitate as well as use his own orbit for it. and just like all others, he has enhanced strength, durability and...agility? oh well Boomstick: however, Gravattack can be weakened by hitting the core on his abdomen, and sudden changes of mass can also pull his orbit. he also cant stop someone from using energy based attacks Wiz: although, its a small price to pay to be one of the most powerful aliens in the omnitrix Boomstick: then, we have.... Wiz: Boomstick? Boomstick: hamenahamenahamenahamenahamena!!!!!!! Atomix! Wiz: Atomix is ben's second most powerful alien, with the power of nuclear radiation by his side Boomstick: he also has a pretty hilarious hero gimmick and voice Wiz: anyway, Atomix can also fly, and his strength probably rivals an evolved arachnochimp's or (evolved) Vaxasaurian's Boomstick: Atomix can make nuclear explosions, has fusion energy manipulation, heat generation, light generations as well as energy shields Wiz: and for his weakness...well... he can get overconfident, and also spends energy when emitting radiation. Boomstick: and then, there was something big, WAY BIG Wiz: of course, how could we forget way big? way big is a To'kustar, a species from cosmic storms Boomstick: way big is well..very big, bigger than my ex wife even! Wiz: stop making jokes about your ex wife Boomstick, save it for another time Boomstick: whatever, but still..who needs strength and other stuff, when you have a super powerful cosmic ray! Wiz: yes, way big can shoot cosmic energy, but of course, even he has a weakness, his weakness is his fin on the top of his head, a strong enough hit can cause temporary paralysis Boomstick: like Wiz 2 years ago, when he-''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: what!? i was just comparing!, anyway, there's also Rath and Kickin Hawk Wiz: Rath is an appoplexian from..appoplexia and Kickin Hawk is a chicken hawk you don't wanna meet at KFC Boomstick: yeah, he's literally kentucky fried kicking! or kicking fried chicken! Wiz: according to Ben, kickin hawk is his best close combat fighter Boomstick: but in the mobile game, Ben 10: wrath of psychobos, Rath has the best stats through stat comparison Wiz: yes, anywau, for Rath, he has strength capable of tearing a tank in half and creating a shockwave capable of knocking out or destroying opponents around him Boomstick: he also has a lot of f*ckin man points for running around buck naked Wiz: for their weaknesses, Rath has hydrophobia, which is weird, considering he's a humanoid tiger and tigers LOVE water, and can be controlled by enemies who control cats Boomstick: and just put kickin hawk in the fryer and-''' Wiz: once again Boomstick, no, kickin hawk's inability to resist bird related things is one weakness, the other is lack of range. '''Boomstick: next up, Chromastone! Wiz: Chromastone is a crystalsapien who can absorb energy, well, more direct ones. Boomstick: and...he can easily shatter Wiz: well, it turns him to diamondhead so.. Boomstick: whatever, and last but not least...ALIEN X! Wiz: Alien X is a celestialsapien who is omnipotent Boomstick: although, ben still has to debate before use Wiz: but it is guaranteed that Alien X is by far, ben's most powerful alien, well, he want suppose to be, but that never happened. Boomstick: if Ben could use his watch correctly, we can say Goku's time..is up. Goku DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Shounen Jump vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles